This is an application requesting support for 10 Clinical Research Center beds, Core Laboratory and Administrative Personnel and a small amount of outpatient research support. Also proposed is some remodeling and expansion of the present Clinical Research Center Facility to provide special facilities for small pediatric patient projects. Projects are proposed on Clinical Research Center in the following categories: 1. Immunotherapy in the Treatment of Cancer. 2. Fluid and Electrolyte Problems in Renal Failure. 3. Hormonal and Genetic Studies in Multiple Endocrine Adenomatosis. 4. Pharmacokinetic Studies and Testing of New Drugs. 5. Treatment of Dwarfism in Pediatric Patients. 6. Long-Term Studies on In-born Errors of Metabolism. 7. Intestinal Absorption and Inflammatory Bowel disease under the Influence of Drugs. 8. Phase I, II, and III Studies in Cancer Chemotherapy. 9. Specific Cell Binding of Hormones in Endocrine Disease. 10. Immunologic Mechanisms in Rheumatic and Connective Tissue Diseases. 11. Carbamylation in Sickle Cell Disease. 12. Renal tubular Function in Chronic Renal Failure and in Polycystic Disease. 13. Biochemical Abnormalities in Migraine. 14. Nutritional Aspects of Iron Metabolism.